Get Well Soon!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Kaito sakit! Maka yang lain datang menjenguknya...tapi...mereka berulah kembali kini!/Gomen ending gaje XD


Get Well Soon!

Vocaloid by Crypton

This story by me

INGET! THIS STORY BY ME! ME! ME!#dibunuh

Warning: Garing, segaring-garingnya kacang bawang dikampung author#koknyambung kesitu?!

YOSHA! KEMBALI DENGAN FICT GARING SEGARING-GARINGNYA KACANG BAWANG YANG LEBIH GARING DARI KACANG BAWANG GARING YANG LEBIH GARING DARI KACANG BAWANG, YAKKK! KACANG BAWANG! HIDUP KACANG BAWANG! MUAHAHAHAHA!#Dilempar

.

.

.

.

"..." Kaiko terdiam sambil menengok ke atas. Kaito bingung. "Ap-ann Kai-HUACHIII!" Yap, Kaito lagi kena flu, sekarang kita sedang berada dikediaman Shion.

"IIIHHH! JUOOROOOKK BANGEEETTT SIIIIHHH?!" teriak Kaiko histeris. Kaito Cuma cengengesan.

"Oh iya, kenapa tadi ngeliat ke atas mulu?" tanya Kaito. "Tau ah! Ada orang gila teriak 'Kacang bawang'-'Kacang bawang'." Sementara Kaito Cuma 'O'.

'Ting Tong' Kaiko berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Kaiko menelan ludah, karena yang muncul adalah...

"Hai! Gimana si Baka?"

"Sini, gue pukul pake harisen negi!"

"Gue bawain cabe sekarung!" (Akaito dan Kaito disini sepupu).

"Wuih...rumahnya gede!"

"Gua buat kue, nih! Mau?"

"Mana nih, Baka? Tumben sakit!"

"Gue bawain banana segerobak, nih!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak-anak nista ini...Kaiko speechless, gak bisa berkata-kata.

'Mati gue...bisa ancur ni rumah!' batin Kaiko. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kaiko mengantar mereka ke dalam.

"Jaa~!" Kaiko memilih untuk kabur. Semuanya terdiam setelah terdengar pintu depan tertutup atau lebih bisa dibilang 'Dibanting'.

"HACHIING! HACIINNGGG!" Kaito daritadi bersin terus. "WOI! HACANG-HACING, HACANG-HACING, BERISIK!" teriak Lui, langsung dipukul pake harisen sama Ring.

"Kasian si Baka." Ujar Miku. "CIEEEE! CIKICIUW CIKICIUW! AHAHAHAHAII!" teriak Gakupo kaya orang ndeso. "Bacod..." gumam Miku.

"Gue bawa kue buatan sendiri, mau makan?" tawar Luka menyerahkan sekotak kue, yang lain ngeliatinnya sambil ngiler.

"Nih, baka! Dimakan, ya!" Luka meletakkan sepiring kue di atas kasur, jadi Kaito bisa makan."

"SIKAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" Seru semuanya rakus, gak dalam beberapa menit, wajah mereka jadi horror abis.

"Uph...HUEEEKKK!" Ring sama Meiko lari ke belakang. Akaito sama Gakupo makan dengan wajah yang- wew...gak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Oi...lo buat kue pake apaan?!" Rin udah hampir muntah, Luka dengan santainya berkata, "Pake tako dan ikan tuna, enak'kan?"

"Ukh..." Yang lainnya langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. GRUBUK GRUBUK GRUBUK! HOEEEKK!

Lalu terdengar suara-suara kaya...

"ARRRGGGHHH! JANGAN MUNTAH DI GUE, BEGOO!"

"HUEEEKKK! GAK TAHAAANN!"

"STUPID! BAJU GUA BASAH!"

"WOI! KENA NIH! ARRGGGHHH!"

"BAUUU!"

"LAGIAN NAPA LO PADA RAKUS, AAARRRGGGGHHH KENA LAGIIIII!"

Kaito langsung merinding dangdut ketika Luka memberikan death glare ke arah Kaito.

"Kaito...MAKAN!" ujar Luka dengan wajah setan. Kaito dengan perlahan memasukkan sesendok kue ke mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh..." satu kamar semaput semua. Kayanya...gak ada yang hidup disini...#PLAK!

"O-oi...gimana...kalo kita buat bubur untuk si baka?" usul Rin, yang lainnya duduk dan mengangguk.

"Terus kitanya...?" tanya Lui, "Ya ikut makan buburnya rame-rame, stupid!" ujar Rin.

"YOSH! Kita masak!" yang lainnya ngacir ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

."LEN! ADUK BUBURNYA SAMPE MATENG!" seru Akaito sambil pegang bumbu masak. "RIN! AMBIL GAREM!" woi...teriaknya penuh nafsu.

"ELO JUGA KERJA, LAH!" Akaito ditimpuk negi sama Miku. Sementara itu...tiga orang baka ini lagi sibuk dan heboh sendiri. Siapa yang disebut? Siapalagi kalo bukan Rin, Lui sama Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

"**AAAARRRGGGHH! GOYANG WOYY! GOYANGG!"**

"**LUI! HANYIIINGG! BERAAATT!"**

"**JANGAN GOYANG! MAU JATOH!"**

"**CEPETAN, RIN!"**

"**SABAR! INI GUE JUGA LAGI NYARI!"**

"**NAH LHO! NAH LHO! AHHH! GOYANG LAGI! GOYANG LAGI!" **

**GUBRAAAKKKKK! KROMPYANG! PROMMPYANG!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah loh! Jatoh..." ucap Meiko poker face sambil ngegoreng bawang, Miku facepalm, sementara Akaito sibuk baca-baca buku masak, Ring lagi suir-suirin ayam sambil manyun, kalo Len lagi ngaduk-ngaduk bubur sambil makan lollipop banananya.

PLUNG! Terdengar sesuatu yang kecemplung, semuanya langsung celingak-celinguk. "Apaan, tuh?" tanya Rin abis jatoh, kepalanya benjol.

"Ga-gak a-da, k-kok..." ujar Len sambil cengengesan, keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajah.

"Gak menyakinkan..." ujar Akaito. "Diem lo!"

"Udah mateng, kan?" Tanya Meiko mengangkat panci berisi bubur itu.

"JANGAN!" pekik Len, Meiko kaget. "H-hah...?"

"Ma-maksud gue...jangan ditunda-tunda!" ujar Len dengan keringat dingin.

"Ya udah! Jangan bikin kaget, dong! Ring! Mana ayamnya?" Tanya Meiko ke arah Ring yang lagi sibuk suirin ayam.

"Nih!" Ring masih sibuk suirin ayam.

"Neginya mana? Lho...?" Meiko memeriksa lemari makanan, Neginya kosong. Oh...saya tahu siapa pelakunya...

"Bruph..." Miku kekenyangan telen negi, yang lain speechless.

"Udah ah, ga penting." Meiko membawa bubur itu, diikuti yang lain.

"Sini lu!" Rin narik Ring yang masih sibuk nyuirin ayam sambil manyun. Gakupo malah nyolongin terong.

"LO JUGA!" Rin akhirnya jalan sambil nyeret Ring dan Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

"INI DIAAAA!" teriak Meiko sambil membawa semangkuk besarbubur. Yang lain ngiler, sekali lagi, yang lain udah ngiler.

"A-ah...emang abis segitu?" tanya Kaito. "Ya kita makan bareng-bareng!" ujar Meiko memegang sepuluh buah sendok.#kapan ngambilnya?#

"SIPPP! MAKAANN!" seru mereka, sementara Len Cuma mojok ditempat.

"Tunggu dulu...kok rasanya manis-manis gitu, ya?" tanya Luka.

"Iya nih...legit...legit..." ujar Meiko.

"Kok manis gini, sih?!" Miku protes, yang lain ngangguk.

"Iya...manis banget..." ujar Akaito. "Siapa sih yang dapet tugas ngaduk bubur?" tanya Luka, semua langsung menengok ke arah Len.

"Lo apain tadi buburnya?" tanya Meiko dengan death glarenya.

"Ah...tadi pas makan permen...ga sengaja permennya jatoh...peace..." Len cengengesan.

"Apaan, nih?! Manis banget!" keluh Lui, Ring lempar mangkoknya.

PRAK! CLEP...CERR...Semua bengong, mangkok berisi bubur panas itu mendarat dengan indah dikepala Len.

"Eh...?" Len mencolek bubur dikepalanya. Semuanya diam...hening...

"PUUUUUUAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAASS SSSS! AAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak Len lari-lari di dalem kamar, panik.

"WOI! JANGAN LARI-LARI! NANTI KEJEDOT!" teriak Gakupo. JEDUAGH! Len kejedot tembok, Gakupo bergumam 'Nah loh...'.

Len pingsan, yang lain lari-lari panik. Kaito ikut-ikutan panik. "WOI! PE TIGA KA!" teriak Kaito panik.

"KAN ELU YANG TAU TUH PE TIGA KA DIMANA, GOBLOK!" teriak semuanya kompak, akhirnya Kaito kebelakang ngambil PE TIGA KA.

"HUAAAA! LEN! JANGAN MATI! TEGA AMAT LO NINGGALIN GUE!" tangis Rin, Len yang udah mulai sadar itu sweatdropped.

"Rin...gua belum mati..." ucap Len dengan muka datar.

"LEN! JANGAN MATI! JANGAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN DAKU!" tangis Gakupo gaje.

"Jijik gue..." ujar Len, gak sampe satu detik, Gakupo langsung dihajar Luka.

"LEN! ELU UDAH SADAR, YA! CIUM DONG! CIUM!" Lui entah kenapa ikut-ikutan.

"IHH! JIJAY! OGAH GUE! OGAH!" teriak Len ketika diterjang sama Lui, Lui langsung diseret ke depan sama Ring.

"Mana Len? Mana?" Kaito dateng bawa PE TIGA KA. "Tuh...udah sadar, ga papa kok! Gak ada yang Luka!" ujar Meiko santai.

GUBRAK! Kaito ambruk ditempat, udah cape-cape diambilin, malah gak kepake sama sekali.

"Aduh...lengket, nih!" keluh Len, Kaito langsung ke kamar sebelah ngambil baju Kaiko. Kaiko'kan tomboy, jadi bajunya kebanyakan celana dan T-shirt.

"Ya udah, gue ganti dulu!" Len pergi ke kamar sebelah setelah dikasih bajunya sama Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Kegedean, nih bajunya!" keluh Len sambil make baju Kaiko yang agak besar, Gakupo, Lui, Kaito, Akaito langsung melotot.

"ANJIR! CIUM DONG! CIUM!" Len langsung dikejar-kejar sama mereka. Len nangis bombai, para cowok langsung dapet deathglare dari pacar masing-masing, kecuali Len.

"Oh iya, si baka panasnya udah turun..." ujar Miku. Yang lain saling berpandangan.

"BAWA KE KOLAM RENANG!" Kaito digotong rame-rame ke kolam renang.

BYUUUURRRR! Kaito langsung dilempar kekolam renang, bukan Cuma Kaito yang masuk, semua ikut masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"HANYIINNGG! SIAPA TADI YANG DORONG?!" Ring ngamuk. "Kita semua masuk, Ring." Jelas Lui.

"CiHUUYYY! MAIN AIR! BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Gakupo teriak-teriak GJ.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUACHII!"

"HACHHIINNNGG!"

"HA-HA-HA-HATCHIII!"

"HATSYIUW!"

"OHOK OHOK!"

"SROTTTT! SROOOTT!"

"AHPOOOK!"

Kaito speechless liat temen-temennya hacang-hacing hacang-hacing daritadi.

"Gue buatin bubur spesial rasa es krim bluberry, ya!" ujar Kaito pergi ke dapur. Mereka menelan ludah...es krim campur bubur...bayanginnya aja udah eneg banget...

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI!

Yak! Aka kembali dengan fict baru. Tumben-tumbennya, ide lagi mengalir deras, sederas air terjun. Cerita ini sebenernya banyak ,mengubah plot, abisnya pusing. YAK! YANG MERIPIUW, MEMFAVE, ATAU MEMBACA PANPIK INI MAKACIH! I LAP YU! GUT BAY! ADA BONUS STORYNYA LHOO!

.

.

.

.

.

Story 01!

Kaiko: wuih! Pemandangannya bagus banget! Mepetin ke kiri, dong!

Mokaito: Nih! #Mepetin mobil kekiri#

Kaiko: Kurang! Lagi, dong!

Mokaito: Nih!#mepetin lagi#

Kaiko: Kurang!

Mokaito: NEH! #banting setir masuk kejurang#

Kaiko: BEGOOO!

Story 02!

Miku: adeh...berat gue naik!

Rin: Miku mau kurus?

Miku: Ya mau, lah!

Rin: Gue punya cara cepetnya!

Miku: Gimana?

Rin: NEH! #keluarin Road Roller#

Miku: EMAAAAKKKK!#dikejar#

Story 03!

Lui: Gue mau bunuh diri aja...

Ring: jangan! Woii!

Lui: Gue gak tahan kalo galau terus..."

Ring: jangan!"

Lui: Gue mau bunuh diri...dipohon tomat!

Ring: GUBRAKKK!

Story 04!

Gakupo: #bawa-bawa payung geulis#

Akaito: wah, payung geulis, yah?

Gakupo: ihh! Kamu~ bisa aja dieh~!

Luka: gara-gara lo tuh! Bisa nyampe seminggu, tau!

Akaito: ...

Story 05!

Gakupo: Len, bantuin gue bersiin kandang, dong?

Len: boleh!

Gakupo: yakin?

Len: Iya!

~kemudian

Len: KENAPA ELO KAGA BILANG KALO YANG ELO BERSIIN ITU KANDANG SINGA?!#dikejar singa#

Gimana bonusnya? Garingkah? Ga lucukah? Kalo ga lucu, bakalan Aka buat yang lebih lucu lagi berikutnya~!


End file.
